fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure!
Diamond PreCure is the first Series to CureJade2910's PreCure Plot The Jewel Land is in danger and there is not enough hope unless PreCure , the light of hope can help . If they can defeat King Dull , then the land would be safe.The Diamond Princesses lost their memory and were sent to Earth.If Tsukiyomi Nanami and her twin sister Nicola can find two more PreCure, then they protect the Jewel Land Cures Tsukiyomi Nanami ( Tsukino Nanami) / Cure Jade / Princess Jade Nanami is a famous 15 year old singer that has a huge heart for diamonds. Whenever she's in crazy motion she can be loud. As well as a huge heart for diamonds she's often seen stuffing her mouth with vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate chips. She is Cure Jade otherwise known as Princess Jade . She is named after the diamond Jade. Her theme colour is jade green and she is the group's leader. Tsukiyomi Nicola (Tsukino Nicola) / Cure Topaz/Princess Topaz Nicola is the shy twin sister of Nanami. She is also famous as a actress though she slightly jealous of Nanami's bigger fame but after becoming Cure Topaz she soon found there was no need to be full of jealousy. She becomes the serene Cure Topaz. In episode 6 herself and Nanami star in a drama. Tsukino is their stage name. Her theme colour is aqua. Sheriona Noelle / Cure Emerald /Princess Emerald Noelle is a transfer student. she looks shy and was quite unfriendly at first but after becoming PreCure she's the total opposite of how she was at first . She's obsessed with drama and comedy even though she has the worst jokes that make no one laugh but she is still everyone's friend . She is Cure Emerald. Her theme colour is green. Hinamori Amylia " Amy " / Cure Amethyst/Princess Amethyst Amy is a geeky person who hopes to have a big future like Nanami already has. She soon finds out that she should not jump to conclusions after becoming PreCure . She tends to keep secrets to herself even after becoming Cure Amethyst though no one in her group cares about that unless it's something that makes her act strange. She is the calm Cure Amethyst . Her theme colour is purple. Kanrakugi Rei /Cure Ruby / Princess Ruby Cure Ruby is a mysterious cure that appeared as a vision to the others . Later in the series , her Royal Sceptre is spotted on the ground then Maria said she was after it. She is not often seen as Rei . Mascots Penny A small penguin who adores Nanami and Nicola for their fortune . In Episode 5 She hoped Nanami and Nicola would help repair the Jewel Land And they promised that they would. Sparkle A little duckling that lives with Noelle and seems to end her sentences with sparu. She seems to act like a food rival with Nanami but Nanami doesn't care that she has a food rival . Villains King Dull ( Duruu ) The main villain of the series Dark The first villain to appear and hopes to be the next King Dull. Maria A bossy lady who is the King's Daughter . Dark is practically jealous and saying constantly girls can't be evil though Maria says she is much more powerful. Royro The Series' monster Items Cure Shiny The girls transformation devices. They are small shaped jewels attached to a bracelet. To transform the girls say " PreCure Celestial Sparkle!" Royal Cure Stick A sceptre with petals used by the PreCure while in their Princess Form. The sceptre is used for purification attacks. Jewel Tambourine A golden snowflake shaped tambourine with a small heart shaped jewel that is only used by Cure Jade as a shield. Jade Rose Pendant A Jade Rose attached to a chain . In the centre of the rose is a white pearl that gave the girls the Cure Royal Sceptres. Now the pendant is owned by Nanami Noelle emerald.jpg|Noelle Nicola chan.jpg|Nicola Nanami.jpeg|Nanami ( the leader) Royal Cure Stick.jpeg|Princess Jade's Sceptre Cure shiny.jpeg|Nanami's Cure Shiny Princess Topaz.jpeg|Princess Topaz Princess Jade.jpeg|Princess Jade Cure Jade.jpg|Cure Jade ( Leader) Penguin.jpg|Penny-Chan Cure Topaz .jpg|Cure Topaz ( Jade's sister) Jewel Tamborine.jpg|Cure Jewel Tambourine Sceptre.jpg|PrincessTopaz ( left ) PrincessEmerald ( right) im.jpg|Amylia Cure e.jpg|Cure Emerald Amy.jpg|Cure Amethyst Princess. E .jpg|Princess Emerald Sceptre a .jpg|Princess Amethyst's Sceptre Princess a.jpg|Princess Amethyst Sceptre r.jpg|Princess Ruby's Sceptre Sparu.jpg|Sparkle-Chan Category:Diamond PreCure Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime